


bad boy down

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bare - Freeform, I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PwrBtm!Jaehwan, Smut, bareback, blowjob, maybe a little dom/sub tones, minhwan, please don't neck me, some kind of dirty talking if you squint a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All Jaehwan cares for now is that he wants the man underneath him to have the best night of his life.





	bad boy down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time writing smut so forgive me if anything is uh.. awkward. I tried my best and it's time to water the MinHwan tags.  
> Oh god it's a bit of a mess so I am really sorry.  
> I also apologize if there are any grammatical errors, this is unbeta-ed.
> 
> Fair Warning:  
> IF you're under the age of 18 please click the back button.
> 
> lastly, I do hope you enjoy this one!

Jaehwan finally stumbled into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend after punching their passcode for the nth time, blame it to his freezing hands due to the cold weather (which was not indicated in the morning news earlier by the way).

"They said it would be sunny" Jaehwan sighed, removing his shoes and coat. After leaving his shoes in the neatly arranged shoe cabinet, courtesy of his neat boyfriend, he placed his coat on the coat racket beside the cabinet and made his way inside.

The warmth of their apartment welcomed him. He trudged his way towards the living room to find that all the lights were out. Jaehwan wondered if his boyfriend was out.

"But he didn't messaged me though and it's 9PM. Might as well message him if he's out" Jaehwan thought.

  

> **To: 미년형이♡**
> 
> Hyung, are you outside? I just came home

 

Jaehwan locked his phone and left it on top of the coffee table. He turned around to walk towards their shared bedroom when he saw a faint light peeping out from the slightly ajar door.  
  
"Minhyun? Hyung?" Jaehwan called out, walking down the narrow hallway, taking small steps.  
  
Nearing the shared bedroom, Jaehwan can hear a faint music playing in the background. He peeped inside to see Minhyun's laptop propped on top of the bedside table, a music app open playing Day by Day in which Jaehwan hummed to quietly.  
  
_Now you’re all I can see_  
_Only you, I keep seeing you still_  
_Even when you were whispering sweetly_ _  
_ You were beautiful

  
A faint moan disrupted Jaehwan's reverie; his face shocked, registering if the sound he heard was real or if he was just imagining things.

Another moan filled the silent buzz of the room mixed with the music.  
  
"J-jaehwan ah" hearing his name, Jaehwan peeped more inside.  
  
Jaehwan doesn't know if he regretted peeping or not.  
  
At the other side of the bedroom door lies Minhyun in bed in all his glory (read jaehwan being whipped for Minhyun), eyes shut, shirt riled up revealing his lightly toned abs, sweats and boxers pulled down up to his ankles. Jaehwan noticed Minhyun's right hand pumping his now half hard dick while the other hand plays with his nipples, grazing and flicking it once in a while.

"J-jaehwan ah m-more pl-please" Minhyum moaned, biting his lips. His free hand roaming all over his body, sliding into every places he can reach.

 _You keep being the only thing I see, you’re pretty_  
_I wish your nights were the same as mine  
_ _Where I can see you even with my eyes closed_

  
Minhyun calling out his name like that is music to Jaehwan's ears and he feels all the blood shoot up down south. He keeps on watching Minhyun arching his back, his pumping getting faster.  
  
Jaehwan already feels uncomfortable with the growing tent and his constricted pants are not helping at all. With another moan coming out of Minhyun's lips, his pants grew tighter.

"Fuck this" Jaehwan thought. He opened the door quietly and to his luck, Minhyun is undisturbed. He walked slowly, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt.  
  
Jaehwan slowly climbed the bed, resting beside Minhyun's thighs. His eyes now focused on the tiny precum leaking from the slit of Minhyun's cock. Unknowingly, he licked his lips, hands already swatting the former's, gripping the base of his lover's length with force.

Minhyun's eyes shot open, looking at the intruder with shock but is overthrown by the lust and need clouding his eyes.

 

"J-jaehwan, w-when did y-you-" Minhyun panted, hands already creeping up to cover his pink flushed face.

"Hyung, what do you think you're doing?" Jaehwan tilted his head, massaging Minhyun's length, earning a whimper from the older.

"m-more" Minhyun squirmed.

"I'm asking you hyung" Jaehwan's grip tightened and made the older whine more.

"J-jaehwan ah, please" Minhyun's eyes now glassy as he pleads.

"Please what hyung hmm?" Jaehwan teased Minhyun by stroking his length up and down in an agonizingly slow manner.

"p-please let m-me come" Minhyun whispered, his back arching more, hand gripping the sheets harder.  
  
"Let me think about it" Jaehwan loosens his hold but gently massages the older's hardened length. Minhyun choking out his words "J-Jaehwan please l-let m-me" pleads, thrashing around the bed, crinkling the neatly placed sheets earlier in the week.  
  
Jaehwan moved closer to Minhyun, kissing his way up until he reaches the latter’s ears.  
  
"But you've been a bad boy hyung" Jaehwan whispered, hot breath fanning Minhyun's ears made his dick twitch in anticipation and the older’s body shivered.  
  
"Does my voice turned you on Minhyun?" Jaehwan lightly chuckled, lips grazing over Minhyun's earlobe before nipping it lightly.  
  
"A-A-ah!!!!" with the mention of his name, Jaehwan felt Minhyun shuddering hard underneath him, only to find out that he has come untouched. His stomach painted with white ropes of cum.  
  
Jaehwan clicked his tongue, "You're no fun hyung". Jaehwan hovered over Minhyun, trapping his torso between his legs. He drinked at the sight of Minhyun underneath him, panting hard, hair loosely sticking to his forehead, face glowing after coming down from his high.  
  
Minhyun's hand reached for Jaehwan's face only for it to be pinned above his head. "Sorry hyung. My rules" Jaehwan smirked, leaning down to kiss his neck.  
  
Minhyun craned his neck to give the younger more access. Jaehwan accepted the invitation, biting, licking and sucking every weak spot he knows that makes Minhyun a mess in bed. A mess for him. He memorized it all.  
  
Unknowingly to Minhyun, Jaehwan's hand searched for his wrinkled tie, that he haphazardly threw around the bed earlier, while exchanging wet, sloppy kisses. Finally coming in touch with his necktie, he lifted Minhyun's head, looping the tie into a makeshift blindfold.  
  
Minhyun felt something covering his eyes. As he opened them, Minhyun let out a strangled cry knowing that indeed Jaehwan obscured his sense of vision.  
  
"J-jaehwan, please" Minhyun whispered, hands almost touching the blindfold before it is smacked away.  
  
"Remove it or you'll be suffering tonight" Jaehwan said with tone laced with dominance.  
  
Jaehwan eyed Minhyun's glorious body, like how a predator eyes its prey, then went down again, biting and sucking the juncture where the neck meets his broad shoulders, his pectorals and down to his lean abs. After a few minutes, the older’s body is now littered with deep purple bruises. Jaehwan admired his work, both of them panting hard.  
  
"You look so beautiful" Jaehwan blurted out. "O-only f-for y-you" Minhyun panted, his chest going up and down. Jaehwan took note how he love seeing the love bites scattering across the other’s body.  
  
Jaehwan can't help but to lean again, slotting his lips with Minhyun’s, their lips are molded perfectly for each other. Wet, sloppy, passionate and... needy kisses are exchanged. Tongue clashed in a passionate rhythm, each of them battling for dominance.  
  
After the hot make out, Jaehwan stood up, leaving Minhyun panting and squirming in the sheets. Head thrashing left and right, his other senses being heightened, feeling if Jaehwan's presence is near him.  
  
"Don't move and Don't touch yourself" Jaehwan said in an assertive tone. Minhyun can only choke a small _yes_ .  
  
After seeing that Minhyun did what he wanted him to do, he left the bedroom and walked towards their kitchen. Opening the fridge, he looks at the uppermost shelves looking for a tiny cold cubic. _Bingo._ Jaehwan reached for the ice tray, cracking three cubic pieces into a glass then started to walk back towards the room.  
  
As he arrived, Minhyun still stayed as he is, with his hands on his sides, gripping the sheets but his legs keeps on rubbing each other to create some kind of friction for his neglected member.  
  
Jaehwan walked towards the night stand, shutting off the music and replacing the laptop with a glass of frozen ice cubes. The tinkling of the ice cubes caught Minhyun's attention, his actions coming to a stop.  
  
"Jaehwan? I-It's not what y-you think. I-I'm not t-touching myself" Minhyun stuttered.  
  
"Minhyun" Jaehwan called more like a low growl, dropping the formalities and he knows what will happen if Jaehwan called him without ‘hyung’. Oh how Minhyun loved it for him to shudder with anticipation of what's to come.

  
"You know me, once you've become a bad boy," Jaehwan, sat beside Minhyun's head, his fingers grazing over his soft cheeks flushed in red. The older's breath hitching  in every gentle touch Jaehwan makes.  
  
"you'll be punished" Jaehwan slotted his thumb right into Minhyun's mouth. Minhyun aggressively lapped up his thumb, coating it with his spit until Jaehwan removes it with force.  
  
Jaehwan reached for the glass in the bedside table, taking a piece of ice cube. He slowly positioned it on the side of Minhyun's lips, down towards his neck, to the dips of his collarbones; the ice being melted by the body heat he is producing.  
  
A second ice cube is positioned in between Minhyun's chest, soothing down and down and back up at his nipples, circling around each hardened nub then onto his lean hard abs, Jaehwan traced the lines with the ice cube, making Minhyun shudder from the coldness. Jaehwan left the remains of the ice cube on Minhyun's navel, letting it pool there and watched how the drips of water envelope Minhyun's body.  
  
The 3rd ice cube made its way into Jaehwan's mouth. With Minhyun's lips parted, Jaehwan didn't hesitate to dive in, sharing a heated kiss with an ice cube on their mouth, passing it to the other, tongues swirling on the melting cubic piece. As the ice melted, Jaehwan broke the kiss, licking Minhyun’s lower lip.

“Jaehwan,p-please” Minhyun croaked out.

“Please what?” Jaehwan murmured, kissing his way from the tip of Minhyun’s lips, back to the fine lining of his jaws onto his neck, leaving a new set of hickeys.

“Please r-remove t-this” Minhyun whispered, hands itching to touch the thing covering his eyes.

“No can do. I told you. MY rules” Jaehwan bit his neck harder, a loud moan escaping Minhyun’s lips. He licked it softly before kissing it then he went his way down south.  


With Minhyun’s body all wet from the ice cubes, Jaehwan lapped it all up starting from the dip of his collarbones. When he reached the older’s nipples, he sucked it lightly and nipped it while his hands tweaked the other eliciting a gasp from Minhyun, his hips bucking up. Jaehwan pressed his hips down with much force that will surely leave a mark in the morning but he didn’t care for now. All Jaehwan cares for now is that he wants the man underneath him to have the _best night of his life_.  


He then moved to the other nub, doing exactly the same he did to the other. He felt Minhyun shivering hard and he knows he is close. With a pop, Jaehwan kissed both nubs and started licking again his way down to his lovers abs. He licked every pack, nipping at it lightly. Jaehwan reached the navel and slurped up the water that has already pooled there earlier. Minhyun’s hips are restrained, he doesn’t know what to do anymore with the stimulation Jaehwan gives him.  


Kissing Minhyun’s navel, he now went down to Minhyun’s groin, nosing it, kissing it teasingly. “Jaehwaaaaan” Minhyun thrashed around, his chest rising up and down in a quick pace. Jaehwan chuckled, he loves riling up Minhyun to the point of edging him. Jaehwan nosed his way down up to Minhyun’s length, his mouth lightly brushing the base of his cock.

Minhyun’s hips bucked up hard, exhaling harder than before. Jaehwan thought he teased his lover too much already. Minhyun felt the hot breath leave his hardened length and is taken by surprise when Jaehwan suddenly dived in, enveloping Minhyun’s hard length in his hot mouth.  


“F-fuck, J-Jaehwan” Minhyun choked out a cry, hands threading Jaehwan’s hair. Minhyun didn’t know how and when did his hands went there. Jaehwan pulls away from his cock with a loud pop, gripping Minhyun’s hands in his hair.  
 

“What did I told you about keeping your hands still?” Jaehwan growled, biting Minhyun’s hands, plopping it down back to Minhyun’s sides. “S-sorry” Minhyun bit his lip in attempt to block out the moans coming out.  


Seeing that Minhyun’s hands are still, Jaehwan engulfed the older’s length again. Hollowing his cheeks, taking him deeper until his length reaches the back of his throat. “F-FUCK” Minhyun screamed, his hips thrusting slowly. Jaehwan lets Minhyun do what he wants, he loves the heavy feeling of Minhyun’s length in his tonguet. He pinned Minhyun’s hips again, stopping him from thrusting. He pulled away, licking Minhyun’s cock from the base to the tip. Arriving at the tip, his mouth ghosted over it, blowing at it lightly before sucking it, licking the slit. The mere action made Minhyun’s hips buck up again, making Jaehwan engulf his cock again, his free hands, rubbed the length up and down faster.  


“J-Jaehwan! I’m c-cl-” Jaehwan knew from the way his hips bucked, his breathing hitched. He let go off the cock with another loud pop, licking his lips that are now smeared with precome from Minhyun’s tip.  


Minhyun felt the bed dip in the end. “J-jaehwan, what are you doing?” Minhyun breathed, hands gripping the pillows. “Hyung, sit up, back at the h-headboard” Jaehwan panted. Minhyun knew not to defy, so he did as what he is told. “Still keep your hands a-at y-your back” Minhyun nodded and heard rustling of the sheets and footsteps padding the carpeted floor.

Minhyun whipped his head towards the direction of where the sound of a drawer is opening. He knows what’s inside the drawer and his breath hitched at the memory of him placing the lube and condoms the week prior. He heard a light thud as he felt something like tube like in his ankles.

The bed dipped again but Jaehwan is nowhere near Minhyun. “H-hyung, I-I’m going to touch m-myself” Jaehwan informed the elder. He reached for the bottle of lube, popping the cap open, lathering his hands with the cold liquid.

“J-jaehwan l-let me touch you” Minhyun reaches for the tie of the blindfold but is halted when Jaehwan spoke “No. My rules are absolute. Hands down. NOW”. Minhyun breathed heavily, slowly placing his hands behind him.

Jaehwan saw how Minhyun is pliant for him. He loved it. Warming up the liquid in his hand, he propped himself opposite of Minhyun, legs bent and spread apart. His fingers pumped his neglected length, a moan left his lips with the feeling of his dick being touched for the first time. “M-minhyun ah” Jaehwan moaned, his eyes hooded, looking at how Minhyun gritted his teeth. He smirked, knowing he get Minhyun like this. He played with his balls, fondling them then pumping his cock slowly, moans spilling from his swollen red lips.

He then traced his fingers down towards his entrance, his fingers ghosting over it, “H-hyung” Jaehwan cried. Minhyun twitched, growling, his want to touch Jaehwan is almost snapping. Jaehwan eased one finger in, pumping it slowly, in, out, in out. Jaehwan’s cries filled the almost sex filled air, he then inserted the second finger, pitch rising up. He scissored his fingers, curling uncurling until it hits a bundle of nerves. “A-AH” Jaehwan jerked, his cock twitching, pre cum leaking from the already sensitive slit. “Jaehwan, let me help you” Minhyun stated, his back leaving the headboard “Stop” Jaehwan said “lean back again, now” Minhyun did as he was told, his body shaking strongly, ready to jump at Jaehwan anytime.

Jaehwan inserted the third and last finger, his finger pads prodding at the bundle of nerves, jerking every once in a while. He deemed himself ready, as he pulled out his fingers, a whine escaped his lips, panting hard. He shakily crawled towards Minhyun “H-hyung, straighten your legs” with the order, Minhyun straighten out his legs and he felt Jaehwan crawled up towards him, his ass resting at Minhyun’s neglected cock. Jaehwan slowly grinds his ass in Minhyun’s cock, both eliciting a moan of pleasure. Finally a contact that they’ve been yearning for since earlier.

“F-faster” Minhyun choked out. Jaehwan grinded up once but hard, Minhyun’s precum already smearing his entrance. He dipped his head in the crook of Minhyun’s neck, breathing heavily, while reaching for the bottle of lube. Acquiring the said bottle, he lifts his head up, eyes locking with Minhyun, both of their eyes clouded with lust and need.

Jaehwan popped open the cap, smothering his hands with ample amount of lube. Tossing the bottle, he warmed up the cool liquid before he gripped Minhyun’s cock, massaging it as he pleases, smearing the lube in the whole length. “N-no condom?” Minhyun choked out, adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “None. I want to do it bare” Jaehwan whispered in Minhyun’s ears, nipping the earlobe, his dick twitched.

They rarely do it bare when Minhyun is the one dominating, but now it’s Jaehwan’s turn. When Jaehwan says his rules are absolute, it is. He always gets what he wants. Minhyun doesn’t want to disobey or else he’ll suffer from his hard on for a week.

Jaehwan tugged Minhyun’s cock lightly before lifting himself up, lining Minhyun’s length in his entrance. He slowly went down, inch by inch his hole welcomed Minhyun’s length. Their breathings become ragged, grunts and growls filled the room.

“F-fuck Jaehwan, y-you’re so t-tight” Minhyun’s words coming out in pants. His moans dragged out when Jaehwan forcefully dropped himself, burying Minhyun’s cock balls deep. “FUCK” the two chorused.

Jaehwan’s head found its place in the crook of Minhyun’s neck again, snuggling and breathing shallowly in attempt to ease the feeling he feels south. He tried to move a little and he felt so so full. He takes note of this position as his favorite, Minhyun’s cock penetrating him deep. He loves this sensation.

Jaehwan composed himself again, forehead now resting on the other’s. He lifted himself up again slowly till the tip of Minhyun’s cock is in front of his entrance then slamming back down with the same amount of force earlier.

“FUCK” Jaehwan screamed. He rolled his hips, bounced up and down with much full force, strings of curses, _Minhyun_ and _fuck_ rolled off his tongue. He rides Minhyun like there’s no tomorrow.

Minhyun on the other hand enjoys the feeling of Jaehwan riding him. He lets him take the lead. Along with Jaehwan’s string of cries, he grunts and groans, feeling Jaehwan’s hole clench and unclench while he’s bouncing up and down slowly then picking up the pace afterwards. He can’t help but to thrust his hips up, meeting Jaehwan halfway and god it feels good.

“F-feels good hyung” Jaehwan cries, eyes already glassy with tears from the overstimulation of his hole. “A-again” Jaehwan ordered which Minhyun happily complied, arms still restrained beside him. They did it for a few times, Jaehwan lifting himself up then Minhyun thrusting into Jaehwan halfway.

Minhyun didn’t know how did he manage to thrust into Jaehwan without using his hands. He pleaded “Jaehwan I want to see you”. Jaehwan stopped his actions and he felt hands on the back of his head, untying the annoying cloth that blocked his vision. Adjusting to the room light, he blinked once, twice and when his vision is now back, he drinked up the glory of the person in front of him from head to toe. Jaehwan’s hair sticking to his forehead, eyes hooded with lust, body glistening with sweat, chest going up and down, he looked down and his cock leaking pre cum non stop, now in an angry red.

 _Fuck it_ Minhyun thought, his hands found its place in Jaehwan’s hips, gripping it tightly before thrusting himself upwards.

“HYUNG” Jaehwan’s scream an octave higher.

Jaehwan bit Minhyun’s neck in attempt to muffle out his moans.

“Jaehwan, I-I want to hear you” Minhyun whispered, he felt Jaehwan’s small nod and he thrusted again, harder this time.

“MINHYUN, H-harder, m-more!” Jaehwan didn’t move anymore, too exhausted, legs giving out already.

Minhyun complies, thrusting harder, deeper to Jaehwan.

“S-so full” Jaehwan muttered, rolling his hips again while Minhyun thrusts upward.

“C-close” Jaehwan breathed “M-me too” Minhyun’s forehead creases,thrusts getting sloppier by minute.

“AAAH” Jaehwan screamed, thick white ropes of cum spurting out from his cock into his and Minhyun’s stomach. At the same time, with one last thrust, Minhyun spilled his seed inside Jaehwan, painting his walls white. He thrusts more slowly, riding out his high.

Both of them are breathing heavily, Jaehwan’s body slumped towards Minhyun.

After coming down from their high, Minhyun pulled out, his cum leaking out. “Hyuuuung” Jaehwan whined, lips pouting. “We need to get you cleaned up Jaehwan” Minhyun kissed Jaehwan’s forehead. Jaehwan locked his head in his arms, looking directly at Minhyun’s eyes. “Thank you hyung and I’m sorry, did I went too far?” Jaehwan looked at Minhyun’s eyes, searching for an answer. Earlier he dominated Minhyun then now he looks like a cute little puppy, Minhyun love seeing different sides of him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about it baby, I love it” Minhyun pecked Jaehwan’s cheeks, a pink blush creeping in his face. “You do? You don’t hate it?” Jaehwan asked. “Yes I do love it but I hate the blindfold” Minhyun eyed the cursed item at the side of the pillow Jaehwan’s resting at. “I’m sorry hyung! I’ll make it up to you!” Jaehwan pouted again, Minhyun kissed the pout away and pretended to think.

“You’ll really make it up to me?” Minhyun asked, one eyebrow raised. Jaehwan nodded quickly, almost breaking his head. Minhyun looked back and forth from Jaehwan to the blindfold and he smirked, this will be going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know your thoughts and reactions towards this (shit) work! Comments and Kudos are very very much appreciated and loved. Thank you for your time in reading this one!!
> 
> (Again I'm sorry if this is not up to your expectations! I really tried my best writing this one since as I stated earlier, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AND I'M NERVOUS. It took me 4 days to think this through and I think I need holy water after this)
> 
> title is taken from Red Velvet's Bad Boy.
> 
> (you can scream at me in the comments section I don't mind! and whoever guess who I am, I'll give you a cookie~!)
> 
> See you next time~


End file.
